1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and an information processing system, and particularly, to an information processing device, an information processing method, and an information processing system that displays an output image of image files on a display device for confirmation by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years and continuing, a multi-function peripheral (MFP), which is an information processing device, is developed to have more and more functions. For example, the multi-function peripheral is capable of image combination, scaling (reduction and enlargement) of image size, image rotation, color conversion, stamping, and other various kinds of processing on the image files. An operator of the multi-function peripheral can combine various kinds of processing on the image file. However, when combining various kinds of processing on the image file, it is not easy for the operator to imagine the output image produced after the various kinds of processing.
To solve this problem, in the related art, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-51907 discloses a multi-function peripheral, in which the output image of input image files produced after the various processing is prepared in advance, and the output image is displayed on an operational panel or the like for confirmation by the operator.
Since the multi-function peripheral has plural functions of a printer, a scanner, a facsimile machine, and others, and it is thus able to perform processing of displaying output images, scanner inputting processing, rotation processing, and other processing in parallel. For this reason, the multi-function peripheral is liable to concentrate processing on the CPU of a controller unit, which performs overall control of the multi-function peripheral.
In addition, among the processing performed by the CPU of the controller unit, the image processing is one of the processing operations having a large workload. Thus, in the multi-function peripheral, a CPU and a controller chip are provided in the controller unit, and the controller chip assumes the image processing originally assigned to the CPU of the controller unit to distribute the workload.
However, since the image processing has a large workload, when the controller chip assumes the image processing originally assigned to the CPU, the processing is concentrated on the controller chip.
Furthermore, when producing the output image after processing and outputting the output image for confirmation by the operator, one would rather produce the output image with the real image of the image files to be processed than use the output image prepared in advance.
However, the workload of the image processing of producing the output image with the real image increases noticeably; thus, the processing is much concentrated on the controller chip. Since the controller unit performs overall control of the multi-function peripheral, it is not preferable that the processing be concentrated on the CPU of the controller chip and the controller chip of the controller unit.